Lover, Forever
by Melosa
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! Borealis is dating a mystery boy that forces him to disappear. Sage and Sol investigate.


**Ready to for humor, romance and tragedy? Read on, baby!**

* * *

_Borealis wiped his sweat and looked at the card again. He asked hid lover to park far from the school. His friends would grow suspicious to see him with a male, especially a Red Sentient male in the middle of Red mating season. He swallowed his saliva and found the car. He was there, waiting for him to bring him at the "library". He knew their rendezvous was not at the library. And it never be. He missed the last periods of school to be with him. He probably missed them too. He ran to him and let their lips meet._

_"How are you? Not sad for missing school?" He asked._

_"No, not at all."_

_Their lips met again. Borealis felt his lover's hands going lower. It was obvious he wanted more. Borealis was still shy to actually mate. But he wanted to be a man._

_"Borealis, where are you?"_

_They turned and heard Sol's voice. Borealis' lover opened the door and let him in. They drove off._

* * *

_"You're really older than me.." Borealis blushed._

_"But I'm still respecting your choices"_

_"I would like to experience it, now."_

_Borealis blushed and felt the soft lips of his secret lover. They sat down on his bed and continued kissing. Borealis took off his shirt and felt a hand on his cheek._

_"Are you sure? It'll be painful."_

_"I am sure."_

_After making sure they were alone, they removed their clothes. Borealis laid on the bed, blushing as his lover admired his body. He gave a kiss on the lips of his Red Sentient mate._

_"I'm ready.."_

_Borealis felt his lover's lips on his manhood and he moaned in delight. He rubbed his lover's head._

_"Oh yes.."_

_What a good reason to miss school. His mate sucked harder and he could feel his pre-cum. Suddenly, it stopped. Borealis' eyes widened as he stopped feeling the rough tongue of his lover._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"For what?"_

_"For the best part."_

_Borealis nodded and felt his manhood enter him. He gasped and the slight pain and winced. His lover thrusted slowly, loving how he was moaning and groaning. When he saw Borealis pained face changing to pleasure, he thrusted faster and faster, feeling his climax coming rapidly. Borealis rubbed his hard member rapidly, moaning and groaning. And then, it hit them. Five white shots led on Borealis and his lover's stomach. His lover came inside him, panting. Both men fell back on the bed. Borealis felt big and muscular arms around him. He smiled._

* * *

_Sage and Sol were worried. Borealis missed the last periods and wasn't answering his phone. Where was he?_

_"Where do you think he is?" Sage asked to her mentor._

_"I do not know."_

_"Hey guys!"_

_Borealis appeared with a smile. Sol growled and walked to him._

_"Why did you missed the last periods?"_

_Borealis blushed. He had to lie, he knew he had to._

_"I didn't feel... good."_

_"Oh... then you could have told us! We would have brought you back home."_

_Borealis blushed and then nodded. He checked his phone and then remembered he had a rendezvous tomorrow.._

* * *

_'Please, bell, rings for me!'_

_Borealis fidgeted on his chair. He had another rendezvous. Sol was sit two chair behind him and Sage was in front of him. He made sure he had all the notes for the next exam and then, he ran to the door when the bell rings. He wasn't aware he was being followed._

_"Shh Sage, look!"_

_There was Borealis, kissing this Red. Sage gasped and Sol's right eye twitched. It took them a long time to realize Borealis was about to climb into this Red's car. They watched the couple driving off. Sol growled and took Sage's arm._

_"Let's follow them!" He yelled._

_They climbed on the motorcycle and followed the car. It was driving so fast! Sol couldn't keep pace. Chance was with them when the car stopped at a house. The exterior looked pretty clean. They knelt and followed the couple._

_"So.. what do you want to do?" The Red asked Borealis._

_"Like yesterday?"_

_The Red smiled and brought his lips to Borealis' lips. Their kiss soon became a french. Sage's eye twitched in a confused way. She knew this Red! He was Krytus' friend._

_"KYROSYS?" She yelled._

_Sol facepalmed while Borealis broke the kiss._

_"You followed us?"_

_"Yes because-"_

_"No because!"_

_Kyrosys crossed his arms while hearing and engine sound from behind. Krytus. He walked to him._

_"So that is why you left." Krytus muttered angrily._

_"Um... yes?"_

_While Borealis explained himself, Kyrosys and Krytus disappeared._

* * *

_The days passed and Borealis didn't recieved any calls of his lover. He was still blaming Sage and Sol for that but, he lived with it. He still loved Kyrosys more than anything else. No matter what he'll do._

* * *

"Stop, Kyrosys!" Borealis yelled. "I... still... love you. And.. I will forever.."

His energy fied away and Kyrosys stared at his dead body, a small tear. He knelt down and kissed the cold blue lips.

"And I still love you."

* * *

**AWW! Too cute, even for me! Hope you like that short moment of sad sweetness and fluffeh moment, guys!**


End file.
